


A Quest for Princess Gavin

by Guestavo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guestavo/pseuds/Guestavo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Shrek</p>
<p>For the perfect kingdom, Sir Haywood needs a bride. The mirror has chosen a nameless person to fill in and only Michael Jones was fit for the quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To find the bride

Sir Haywood stared into the mirror waiting for him to choose his bride.  
The image of the person soon to be was a blur on the mirror and just before it revealed who it was- "WAIT" said Sir Haywood. "Let's make it a gamble,I'd like a surprise, do tell me the location though" he told the mirror  
"Your bride awaits in a castle guarded by a blizzard that never ends. Magic is the only way to rid the storm" The mirror replied. 

Only hours after gathering as much information as possible the Mad King sent fliers out into the kingdom and neighboring cities. The information was simple "Gather in the town square at 10 A.M to be chosen." 

Michael roamed the streets picking out fruit from the stalls and was on his way to head home till he saw people gathered around. "Go over there" a guard said, assuming he was there to be selected. Michael followed through not breaking any orders. "Hm you seem built for the job and you listen to orders very well, tell you what, I'll give you a month worth of crops to eat for a month if you bring back a person" Sir Haywood said convincingly. Michael responded back with a "sure" and off he went to find Ray to accompany him on his journey. 

"RAY GET YOUR ASS UP" Michael shouted pushing Ray across the ground to wake him up. Ray opened his eyes then closed them again.  
"We get free food for a month" and with that Ray sat up.  
"Yes. What. What. What." Ray agitated at having to get up. "Shut up let me talk. Okay so we have to get some person and we'll get a re-" "that's it?!" Ray ran into his room and gathered his stuff then dressed into a nice tux with a rose.  
"Ray what the hell"  
"Well what if it's a pretty lady? I gotta look my best"  
"Okay fine whatever" 

Michael put on a bear fur coat that included the Bears head to strike fear yet still look classy. "Nice" Ray said and with that they grabbed their map and headed for the mountain.


	2. Picking up the "Princess"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaels surprised to find that the bride isn't as expected.

They stepped into the deep snow watching the castle slowly approaching. "Regret wearing that tux now? Heheh" Michael said.  
"I had an idea that this was gonna happen so that's why I brought flint" Ray said with accomplishment.  
"Yeah? Well that's pretty useless unless you find something to strike it on-"  
"AND...I got coal. See I'm not stupid." Ray said as he placed it on a single twig. The twig blew away from the wind.  
"Now that was pretty stupid." 

They stood at the right area barely next to the blizzard.  
'The king did say to use magic to get rid of the storm but who has time to learn that stuff ain't nobody got time for that' Michael thought. He raised his arms and got ready. "Fuck it" Michael said before teleporting to the castle.  
"Wait wheres Ray.." He looked around then realized he forgot to teleport him as well.  
Michael just shrugged it off "I'm sure he'll manage" 

He opened the doors to feel the warmth of a fire and cobblestone at his feet.  
"I haven't seen a person in years! This is top!" The young man walked around the new stranger. Handsome, tall, yes this was definitely his savior.  
"MICHAEL WHAT THE HELL MAN" Ray walked in stomping his feet.  
"Top?" Michael questioned  
"Top of what?" Ray asked Michael.  
"Come on now lads I could make you some tea and we can get to know each other" The Young man said happily

"Sur-"  
"NOPE" Michael cut Ray off not having any time to lose  
"We have to get this party on the road. We can get to do all that on our way back home Kay?"

"Alright then, as long as I get to stay with my new friends"  
They both looked at him with a smile, who knew a stranger could be so welcoming.  
They walked quietly when the boy broke the silence.  
"My name is Gavin Free uh what's you guys names?" Gavin asked. "Oh right I'm Ray Narvaez Junior and the man who's a total jerk is Michael."  
"Jones. Michael Jones" Michael said feeling like a total James Bond. 

The walk was very far but they managed to find a good grassland for sleeping.  
Gavin slowly fell asleep.  
"So what exactly did we need to get him for?" Ray asked  
Michael almost forgot. "Hmmm something about a b-bird.....bir. BRIDE" Michael realized that this kid was gonna be a bride and didn't even know it.  
Ray almost spit out the water from his mouth.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He whispered in a screaming way. "I can't believe it either. Kinda jealous though he has a nice accent" Michael said in disappointment.  
"Hm finders keepers perhaps?" Ray smiled.  
"Hell no! We get free food for a month!" Looking forward to the next day with the idiot they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys enjoy or have any ideas of what it is I should put next then pls comment.


End file.
